A Very Ducky Christmas
by galindapopular
Summary: Happiest Ducks on Earth Ministory: Julie plans a picture perfect Christmas for everyone at her home in Bangor. Of course her perfectly plotted plans never quite come to fruition, but its all pretty funny!
1. Prepping for Christmas

**Summary: Series with Happiest Ducks on Earth and Universal Heat Wave: Julie plans a dream New England Christmas for everyone at her home in Bangor. Of course, its never that simple. Unexpected arrivals upset her carefully laid plans. Will the gang manage to not murder Layla? What about Aimee's friend Sherry, what exactly is her deal? And what about poor Aimee, can the Florida girl handle the New England winter cold?**

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write another one in this series for a while...and I had this idea rolling around in my head. I mean, the OCD Julie of these stories planning a Christmas...anyway, its a mini story, five chapters at most...maybe less. The ideas I have are pretty funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

* * *

**A Very Ducky Christmas**

**Part 1: Prepping for Christmas**

Julie Gaffney stood on her tiptoes putting an ornament on her Christmas tree. She looked out the window and smiled, she couldn't have planned the freshly fallen New England snow better for Christmas. A Christmas to be spent with her dearest friends, and of course her beloved boyfriend.

"Let me get that one," Dean Portman came behind her and kissed her on the cheek, she giggled as he took the small ornament, "Cinderella," He laughed pinning it up, "When did you buy that?"

"The day after our first date," She smiled. "With Connie, she bought Belle, I bought her."

"When does everyone get in?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," She shrugged, "Christmas Eve. It was nice of my parents to let us use the house. Did you get the food?"

"Yes," He laughed, "Calm down OK?" He kissed her. She rolled her eyes.

"I should start cooking," She said. He laughed. "OK, you try putting out a Christmas dinner for fifteen people when you've never cooked before in your life."

"It's a recipe for disaster even if the person has your incredible organization skills," He teased her. "It's going to be a very good Christmas."

* * *

"Baby," Layla Loughlin walked into her boyfriend's apartment.

"Layla," Charlie Conway ran out of his bedroom, "Merry Christmas baby!" He scooped up the pretty little blonde and kissed her. "What's this?" He said as she handed him a box. "I thought we were doing presents at Julie's in two days."

"We are, this is just a little something that I figured," She whispered and pulled herself close to him, "You wouldn't be comfortable opening at Julie's in front of all your friends." She kissed him.

"Mm," He nodded. "What is it?"

"Open it and see," She laughed and sat down. Charlie smiled sitting down next to her, he tore through the paper and opened the box.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," He laughed as he held up the sexy red underwear trimmed with Christmasy white marabou, "But its not my size."

"Oh, you're funny," She giggled and kissed him, "Do you want me to put it on? Get both our names on the naughty list?"

"That sounds like fun." He laughed and kissed her. She smiled and stood up.

* * *

"That's what you're packing?" Luis said, as his girlfriend Aimee Preston started to zip her suitcase.

"Why?" She turned around, "Is it inappropriate?"

"No, it's appropriate," He laughed, "Its just you're going to freeze to death."

"Ugh!" She groaned, complete frustrated, "I'm no good at this going north in the winter thing. I've spent 95 of my life in Orlando."

"You came to see me in Minnesota that time," He said, "For Eden Hall graduation."

"It was June." She said. He shrugged. "I don't own any cold weather clothes."

"Wear sweats on the plane and then I'm sure you can borrow something of Julie's," He said and hugged her, "Or Layla's." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Not Layla," She shook her head, "I'm not a slut."

"Neither is Layla," Luis said, "She dresses like one, but she isn't one. I don't think."

* * *

"So," Connie said helping Julie bake the next day, "How's it been?"

"How's what been?" Julie said.

"Playing house with Portman," Connie smiled. Julie laughed.

"To be truthful," She shook her head, "I've been so busy planning that,"

"No!" Connie said, "You two haven't?"

"We're not like you and Guy," Julie said, "We don't have to have sex every second of every day."

"We don't have that much sex," Connie said, "Besides compared to Charlie and Layla, we might as well be virgins again."

"So true," Julie laughed.

"Fuck!" They heard shouting.

"Aimee," Julie smiled and dusted flour from her hands she ran to foyer and hugged both Luis and Aimee, and a third friend standing with her. "You we don't know."

"Hi Julie," Aimee said, "Nice house, its fucking freezing! Also, this is Sherry, she's an Ariel, and she had no where to go for Christmas, I hope its OK."

"I know this probably throws the seating chart off Cat," Luis teased. Julie shoved him playfully.

"Quite a potty mouth on the princess," Averman laughed as they walked in.

"Hey guys!" Aimee laughed going around the room and hugging each one of the team. "Seriously, how are you not freezing?"

"We're from Minnesota?" Adam shrugged. She laughed. Sherry cleared her throat.

"This is Sherry," Aimee said, "Be nice to her, I told her you were all great." Sherry waved, and Adam found it hard to take his eyes off the very pretty brunette. "Why aren't Charlie and Layla here yet?"

"Because Layla has crabs?" Goldberg said with a shrug.

"Guys, its Christmas," Connie sighed, settling on Guy's lap, "We should be nice about how trashy Charlie's girlfriend is."

"But she's just such an easy target," Russ laughed.

"Merry Christmas all!" They heard a high squeal from the front.

"The Layla has landed," Fulton groaned.

"Where are you going?" Portman asked as Julie stood up.

"I'm being a good hostess," She sighed, "Even if it is Layla, I just have to keep reminding myself that it's also Charlie, hey!" She said as they walked in, "Welcome and Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Julie," Charlie said, "And thanks for doing this."

"It'll be fun," Julie said, the timer went off, "The gingerbread!" She gasped running into the kitchen.

"She's been like that all week," Portman laughed.

* * *

"So," Adam turned his attention to Sherry later that evening, "How do you known Aimee?"

"I work with her," She shrugged.

"You're a princess too?" He laughed. She nodded.

"Ariel at your service," She smiled. "You were top scorer in the NCAA last season right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'm going into the draft pool this summer. My chances are pretty good."

"Pretty good?" She said, "Are you kidding me? You're like amazing and,"

"So, you really follow my career huh?" He smiled. She blushed and looked down.

"So I have a teeny tiny mini crush on you," She said, "And maybe that's why I came here, and I think I had too many drinks of that hard cider because I should not have told you that."

"It's flattering," He smiled, so did she.

* * *

"Now that we're alone," Portman said slipping into Julie's bed, she laughed as he kissed her.

"Not tonight, too tired," She sighed. He kissed her neck. "Portman," She whispered, "Mm, you know how much I like that," She whimpered as he slid his hand down her pants.

"Also, I believe we are in a bed Julie," He whispered in her ear.

"Dean," She moaned, "Fine, but just once." He grinned and kissed her. "OK, maybe twice."

"That's my girl," He whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

"Are they done yet?" Connie sighed, "I'm tired and I want to go to bed. And how come we have to share a room with Charlie and Layla anyway?"

"I think it was a try to keep them from having sex device." Guy said, "And it was clever."

"Hey guys," Charlie popped his head out, "Sorry about that."

"Whatever," Connie shrugged and walked into the room. She crawled into the bed. "Night all, merry Christmas."

* * *

"Aimee," Luis laughed seeing Aimee in multiple layers still shivering under the covers. "It's not that cold."

"Shut up, yes it is," She said. "You spent your adolescence in Minnesota, and you've played hockey your whole life, you obviously have a very high cold tolerance."

"This is crazy," Sherry giggled on Julie's couch as Adam kissed her neck and slid his hand up her shirt. "I just met you."

"Yeah, we have this whole love at first sight thing going on in our group," He smiled down at her, she smiled and they kept kissing. "It's kind of weird actually."

"Yes, I'm Aimee's best friend," She laughed, "Trust me, I know!"

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!!!**


	2. Bacon

**Author's Note: So, I know I didn't really establish why they all hate Layla, that's what this chapter is for, also someone from Universal is sorta back, at least as a mention...Anyway, lack of reviews makes me sad...please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, kinda wish I did, I don't though, it's sad.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bacon**

"Good morning," Julie said, standing over Sherry and Adam, entwined on the couch.

"We um," Adam looked at her and she laughed, "We fell asleep."

"I'm gonna go, um, shower," Sherry stood up, "Or something."

"What are you doing up so early?" Adam asked.

"Making breakfast," Julie stuck out her tongue. "Adam, you met her last night,"

"Nothing happened," He said defensively, "Yet." Julie nodded. "Need help?"

"Always happy for help," She smiled, "I had this idea of everyone,"

"Waking up Christmas morning to the smell of bacon wafting through the house," He laughed. She giggled. "You know them, I mean, they're all probably still dead, right."

"Right," Julie smiled. "So, what did you and Sherry talk about last night?"

"Well, to be honest we didn't talk a whole lot," He laughed. "She's cool though."

"She seems it," Julie nodded. "Sherry, that's,"

"Springsteen," Adam laughed, "Also, Frankie Valli." He looked down, "Layla'd be happy."

"Jersey boys," Julie laughed, as she threw some bacon in a frying pan. "You know, I think I figured her out. Its not that we hate her,"

"We hate what she did," Adam nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"I smell bacon," Goldberg walked in.

"See Cat," Adam laughed, "It worked."

* * *

"Morning you two," Sherry plopped on the bed that Luis and Aimee were sharing, "Merry Christmas." 

"Where were you?" Aimee yawned with a shudder, "You were supposed to sleep on that floor bed."

"I um, fell asleep on the couch." She giggled.

"With Banks?" Luis laughed. She nodded.

"Sherry!" Aimee chastised her. "You know that's not fair to him, or to,"

"Who cares about Derek?" Luis said, Sherry laughed.

"Things aren't really working with Derek anyway," Sherry said, "There's a reason I'm not in Atlanta right now. I'm not sure how much longer I can take being his second choice." Aimee sighed and looked away. "Its not your fault Aimee."

"Banks is better anyway," Luis smiled, "I mean, that is why we brought her."

"I know," Aimee sighed, "Just don't hurt him, OK? You are a bit of a heartbreaker, and you know it."

"I promise, I will break no hearts," Sherry smiled.

"Do I smell bacon?" Luis said standing up, and rushing out. Sherry and Aimee laughed collapsing on the bed.

* * *

"You making breakfast baby?" Portman said walking in, Julie nodded as they kissed. "Smells good. Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas," She smiled, flipping a pancake onto a plate. "Bring those out to everyone."

"What am I to you?" He teased. She rolled her eyes as he picked her up and kissed her, "Your little servant boy," She giggled as he tickled her.

"I'm sorry," She laughed, "Can you please bring the pancakes out to our friends."

"Absolutely," He smiled.

"Thank you," She said, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "I loved you last night too."

"Yes I was there," She rolled her eyes. "Now go," She pointed. He laughed and picked up the plate.

"Anyone want pancakes?" Portman said walking into the dining room, all the Ducks raised their hands.

"I smelt bacon," Charlie said.

"She burned the bacon," Portman shrugged sitting down. Connie groaned.

"That bodes well for dinner tonight," Russ laughed.

* * *

"Oh," Layla said walking to the bathroom, running into Aimee, "Hi." 

"Hi," Aimee said, "I'm just brushing my teeth, so,"

"Oh, me too," Layla shrugged. They walked in.

"So, its been good to see you," Aimee said.

"Bullshit," Layla mumbled. Aimee looked over at her. "You all hate me I know it." She laughed. "It doesn't matter what I do."

"They didn't like me at first either," Aimee laughed, "They're wary of outsiders."

"I'm not a bad person because I have impulse control issues," Layla sighed, "I only cheated that one time, and it was before we really knew where we stood."

"I know," Aimee sighed, "Trust me, I get it. The same week that you met Charlie I almost cheated on Luis."

"I'm just glad he took me back," Layla sighed, "It was a mistake, a horrible unforgivable mistake, but he forgave me."

"He's a great guy," Aimee smiled, "We should get downstairs, you know them, like a bunch of five year old, they're probably dying to open presents." Layla laughed and the two of them walked downstairs.

"Finally!" Charlie said as they walked into the living room. "Even new girl made it."

"What did I tell you?" Aimee laughed, "Like five year olds."

* * *

"OK, my turn," Guy said as everyone sat around in the living room among thrown wrapping paper and ribbons. "Merry Christmas Connie." He handed her a small box. 

"Guy, what the hell?" Connie said, "It's tiny, I mean, Portman bought Julie new skates, Luis bought Aimee,"

"Connie," Guy said, "Open the box, please."

"Fine," She said and opened it, "Oh my God! GUY!" She shouted and kissed him. "Of course!"

"What is it?" Averman said, they all stood up.

"Engagement ring," Guy smiled.

"Thanks," Charlie, Luis and Portman said in unison, seeing the looks on Julie, Layla and Aimee's faces.

"I'm going to put the ham in," Julie popped up and ran to the kitchen.

"This is my job," Portman sighed, "Hey Cat," He said, "Um, so, how's the ham coming?"

"I'm fine," She shook her head, "This isn't a me going crazy thing, don't worry about that."

"Uh huh," He nodded, "So, your not,"

"What hoping you propose to me?" She laughed. "Portman we just started having sex six months ago. Connie and Guy have been together for ten years, of course they're getting married."

"Good," He exhaled, she shook her head, "Not that like, I don't want to, I mean,"

"Portman, chill," She said, "We're twenty."

* * *

"So," Adam smiled at Sherry, she smiled back, "Do you want to um, go someplace?" 

"Like upstairs?" She laughed. He shrugged. "OK." She nodded, "Wait five minutes." She got up and giggled. Aimee shot her a warning glare. Five minutes later Adam followed her. She laughed as he pulled her close and kissed her. They fell back onto the bed. "Adam," She said softly.

"Mm hm," He whispered.

"I can't have sex with you," She sighed, and he sat up.

"Um, OK," He nodded, "Can I ask why not?"

"Well, um, first of all I met you yesterday," She sighed, "And um, also, I have a boyfriend."

"Of course you do," He sighed, "Because otherwise this would be to easy."

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE pretty please!**


	3. Skating and Dinner

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Eve! Hope everyone has a good couple of days. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, I do own Aimee, Layla and Sherry...the girls, not the songs they are named for.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Skating and Dinner 

"So," Adam sighed, "Um, last night, that was,"

"I don't know," Sherry looked at him, "I like you, to be honest, I didn't that I'd be able to even talk to you, and then we just sort of connected, and things with Derek aren't exactly stellar." She looked down, "I was just sort of looking to escape."

"Sure," He nodded, "I've been in bad relationships, I get it."

"I'm so sorry," She said, "I just can't be that girl."

"It's not a problem," He sighed, "Really." As they sat for another minute her cell phone started ringing, the ring tone, Eric Clapton's "Bell Bottom Blues."

"That's him," She said, "I should,"

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "Sure, I'll see you later." She picked up the phone.

"Hi baby," She said, trying to hide in her voice that she had just been making out with another guy.

"Hey," Derek's casual voice echoed on the other end, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She said, "Um, how's home?"

"It's great," He said, "I miss you though."

"I miss you too," She sighed, "Aimee says hi."

"Sure she does," He mumbled, "I'll bet Luis sends his best."

"Derek, not today, its Christmas," She groaned. "We were both lucky to not have to work and get the few days we did off."

"And you decided to spend them with other people," He said.

"We've only been together a few months, I was comfortable going to your parents for Christmas!" She said, "I explained that to you. And my family's in San Diego and I couldn't afford the airfare, and Luis and Aimee had an extra ticket,"

"Whatever," He sighed, "I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Bye," She said, closing the phone. It was the same fight over and over.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie said as Adam walked downstairs, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Adam shrugged, "What's up?"

"We're all going skating," Charlie said, "You look weird."

"I'm fine," He snapped, "Let's just go."

"Fine," Charlie said, "Dude, chill out, its Christmas."

* * *

"I've never gone ice skating," Aimee laughed as she and Luis walked into their room and saw Sherry sitting on the bed. "Oh no."

"Um, Sher," Luis said trying to avoid any kind of unpleasantness, "We're all going skating, wanna come?"

"Sure, yeah," She stood up, obviously distracted. "Um, Derek says Merry Christmas."

"Oh, you talked to him," Aimee nodded, "That's good."

"It was a lot of things," Sherry shrugged, "Good wasn't really one of them."

"Did you tell him?" Aimee said, grabbing a jacket out of her closet, "Baby, too thin?"

"No, perfect," He said, "And I wouldn't tell him Sher, a guy doesn't like hearing that his girlfriend kissed another guy, ever."

"I didn't tell him, but we had the same fight we always do," She shrugged, "It's over, I think we just both have to admit it."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving, the team arrived at the pond where Julie had learned to skate. After some shoveling to clear the ice and everyone laughing as Aimee fell on her butt, several times, everything was going really smoothly.

"So, is your perfect Christmas happening," Portman said. Julie smiled and kissed him. "I guess it is."

"Yes, it is," She smiled, "And I don't appreciate being teased about my need for perfection. I let a lot of my ideas go for this."

"That's true you did." He nodded. "So, what you said this morning, about not wanting to get married,"

"Yes," She nodded.

"You didn't mean like," He sighed, "You would marry me right?"

"Are you thinking of asking me?" She said.

"No," He shook his head, "I mean, yes, I mean, maybe someday, and you could see it right."

"Portman," She stopped, "I love you, and I have imagined marrying you a million times, but after college and a few years of work. Right now, I just want to have fun together, like we always have."

* * *

"He goes so fast." Aimee stood stunned watching Luis go around the pond.

"Wait until he tries to," Averman groaned, watching Luis glide clumsily into a snow bank, "Stop." Aimee giggled and skated over.

"I have braking issues," Luis shrugged.

"I noticed," She said helping him to his feet. "This is fun."

"You're freezing aren't you?" He laughed. She nodded. "Come here." He hugged her tight and kissed her. "Better?"

"Much better," She smiled.

* * *

"Why are you with me?" Layla said wistfully, holding Charlie's hand.

"Why am I with you?" He looked at her, "I thought we determined that. We're together because of fate."

"Charlie," She said, "I mean really. Why? Being around your friends, seeing how angry they all still are, I wonder, why were you able to,"

"To forgive you?" He said. She nodded. "Because I'm the best version of myself when you're around, I smile more, and of course there's the sex." She blushed. "At the time it was mostly the sex, but since then, you know I've started liking your personality too." She whacked him in the chest.

"Hey!" They heard Goldberg shout, "Has anyone seen Connie and Guy?"

"Speaking of the sex," Charlie laughed.

* * *

"I love you," Connie whispered, in Guy's arms, back at the house. "I love my ring."

"I'm glad," He smiled, "I picked it out myself."

"After ten years, if you can't pick out jewelry," She laughed, "I'd be very disappointed in you." He kissed her. "Merry Christmas Guy."

"Merry Christmas," He smiled.

"So," Connie said, "We're getting married."

"Yeah," Guy smiled as they weaved their fingers together, "I mean, I always figured we sort of would anyway, and I figured why not make it official."

"I'm glad," She said.

"Hey you two!" They heard shouting and laughed, "Get dressed and come down for dinner."

* * *

"So you've never had a real Christmas?" Layla stared baffled at Goldberg.

"I'm Jewish Layla," He explained. She nodded.

"Oh," She nodded.

"I got a Menorah," Julie pointed to the window, "Not easy to track down in a small town in Maine where a majority of the population is Presbyterian." Everyone laughed.

"And I appreciate it Catlady," He laughed. She smiled.

"Should have known that if anyone could make us a perfect Christmas dinner it would be little miss control freak over there," Fulton nodded at Julie, between stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"I had my mom's recipes," She laughed, "I just followed it all exactly, including her little side notes and cross outs, but thank you."

* * *

Sherry sat quietly, watching everyone laughing and talking. She longed for this feeling. Her family was in San Diego California, and she was living in Orlando, she had Aimee, it was true, but no real close group of friends to make into a surrogate family. She tried hard to keep her eyes from meeting Adam's, and when they did he smiled softly. He was being so understanding, it unsettled her a little bit.

"You feeling OK Sherry?" Luis whispered to her. She shrugged.

"I just need some air," She stood up, "I'll be right back." She grabbed a jacket and stepped out onto the front stoop.

"Need some company?" Adam said coming out after a couple of minutes. She turned around and laughed.

"To be perfectly honest, I was wishing you were someone else," She said with a sigh. "No offense."

"None taken," He shrugged. "So, you talked to him."

"Yup," She nodded, "We had a fight. Not about you, I'm keeping this little tryst to myself."

"You want to talk about it?" Adam said, "I'm a good listener."

"He's in love with my best friend," She sighed, "Who, as you know is very taken." She looked down. "You probably think I'm stupid."

"Nah," He shook his head, "When we were in high school, Charlie had this girlfriend," He smiled, he hadn't actually thought about Linda in a while, "I had a major crush on her. She didn't know I was alive, at least, I didn't think she did."

"What happened to her?" Sherry asked.

"She changed school's sophomore year," He laughed, "But I get it." Sherry nodded. "Listen, maybe the next time we run into each other things will be more together for you." She smiled.

"I think I'm ready to head in now," She said softly. He nodded. They walked in.

"We were just coming out to check on you," Aimee smiled, she and Luis were standing in the foyer. Sherry nodded and she and Aimee linked arms and skipped back to the living room.

"She's a mess dude," Luis said softly. Adam nodded.

"Yeah," He smiled, "I kind of want to help get her straightened out."

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note: OK, granted this is a little past it's expiration date, but consider it like finding that present that your parents forgot to put under the tree the month after New Years! Anyway, this little experiment of mine is over. Ending it on the traditional song chapter that I place in these stories. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: No ownership, YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**_  
_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight  
_

The day after Christmas everyone found themselves in the ever familiar position of having to say goodbye. It was something that everyone disliked doing. Hugs and a few tears from the girls always came, mostly because no one knew when the next large group gathering would be. Although now they had the promise of an engagement party by spring and a wedding at the end of the summer.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,_

"So," Adam said walking up to Sherry as she packed, "Um, keep in touch OK?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I will. I can't apologize enough."

"Eh," He shrugged, "A little heartbreak makes life interesting." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," She said, "I'll talk you, um, maybe, when I get back to Orlando, things will change."

"I'll call you when I'm playing in Tampa Bay." He said and hugged her. "Even if nothing changes."

"OK," She nodded, he kissed her softly. "Mm, that I'll definitely take." Aimee walked in.

"Ready?" Aimee said softly.

"Yeah," Sherry nodded.

"Bye Adam," Aimee hugged him.

"Bye," He said. "Have a good flight."

"Good luck with the draft," She smiled. She and Sherry walked out. "Are you OK?"

"No," Sherry laughed, "But am I ever?" Aimee squeezed her shoulders.

"Come on," She said, "Let's go someplace with civilized temperatures."

"Yeah," Sherry smiled, "A California girl and a Florida girl don't really fit in here huh?"

"No way," Aimee said, "Let's go."

_From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

"Thanks for a great couple of days Julie," Layla smiled. Julie forced a smile.

"Well, it was great to have you," She said, "Merry Christmas guys."

"I'll go wait in the car," Layla said. Charlie nodded.

"You need to let her off the hook," He said, looking at everyone, "I did."

"We'll work on it," Russ nodded. Charlie smiled.

"Thanks for having us Jules," He hugged her.

"See you soon," She nodded. He smiled.

"Um, the car for the Minneapolis kids is here," Portman said. Everyone hugged and kissed and said goodbye.

"Congratulations," Julie smiled hugging Connie tightly, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"You're next," Connie smiled. "And we'll talk bridesmaids in a few days."

"OK," Julie nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too." Connie said. "Bye Portman."

"Bye Connie," He waved. Everyone walked out. "So, that leaves us?" He said putting his arms around Julie's waist. She dropped her head back.

"I am wiped," She sighed. He nodded and kissed her forehead, she turned around, "Little lower," She smirked, he laughed and kissed her. "Mm, better." She smiled. He nodded.

"You outdid yourself on this one babe," He said, "Christmas dinner for 15 people."

"Mm hm," She nodded breaking away and laying down on the couch.

"You wanna go to sleep don't you," He laughed.

"Mm mm," She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Liar," He leaned over and kissed her. Her chest was already rising and falling and her heartbeat slowed to a resting rate. "Sleep tight Cat." He said. She cooed and rolled over 

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore._

"Oh sunshine!" Aimee squealed joyfully as they got off the plane in Orlando. Luis and Sherry rolled their eyes. "We still have the rest of the day off Sher,"

"That we do," She said.

"I thought you wanted to spend the day with me," Luis said, Aimee smiled.

"Aw sweetie," She said and kissed him, "No." She laughed. They grabbed their bags from baggage claim and walked outside.

"Hey Sher," Derek was standing, leaning against his car. Sherry looked at him. Luis and Aimee looked at each other.

"Hi," She said.

"Aimee," He nodded.

"Hi Derek," Aimee said, "Luis, come on." She said pulling him.

"But Aimee," He said, "Hey Derek," He shouted as Aimee dragged him.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday," Derek said, "You know that."

"Yeah," Sherry nodded, "You're always sorry Derek."

"I know," He whispered as she put her bags in his trunk, he took her waist, "I love you Sherry." He kissed her neck softly, "I know I've screwed up. But I want to be with you."

"Derek," She turned around, "This has to be it, and this is your last chance. No more screwing up."

"Deal," He nodded and kissed her. She went to speak up but found herself unable to, lost in kissing him. "Did you hear what I said before?" He whispered.

"That you love me," She breathed out, he nodded, "I love you too." She swallowed, it was a lie, but one that she felt the need to tell.

_**Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.  
**_

Layla stared out the window as Charlie sped down I-95. He looked over at her.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded. "Look, I know this wasn't your ideal Christmas,"

"It's not that," She said, "They really hate me."

"No," He said, "Baby, don't think like that. They don't, they're protective. Ducks fly together." She nodded. "They'll get there."

"You have so much faith in them," She smiled, "I wish I had that with anyone in my life."

"You have your brothers," He said, she laughed.

"Oh they are going to kill me," She groaned, "They were so mad that I skipped out on Loughlin family Christmas."

"You can still make it to nurse their hangovers," He smiled, "We'll just keep driving."

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Sure," He nodded. "We haven't been down to Freehold in way too long. I haven't been threatened by your brother's in ages."

"They do like doing that." She smiled. "Thank you Charlie."

"I love you," He smiled, "Know that."

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow_

"When did I fall asleep?" Julie wandered into the kitchen where Portman was eating leftover pie right from the plate.

"About 5 minutes after everyone left." He smiled.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," She laughed and sat down.

"Feeling better?" He asked. She nodded leaned across the table and kissed him, "Obviously. So we're flying to Chicago for New Years."

"Yes," She smiled. "It'll be fun. Crowded," He laughed, "But fun."

"We're alone now," He smirked, she nodded, "What'd you want to do?" She smiled and picked up a fork. "Hell no, my pie."

"I made the damn thing," She said. "And after this, Playstation?"

"Oh yeah," He nodded, "I can school your ass in some videogames."

"Oh really?" She laughed.

"Really," He smiled and pulled the pie away from her.

_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now_.

* * *

**Reviews Please!!! Hope you liked the story!  
**


End file.
